ravspersonaldatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Haymitch Abernathy
Haymitch is the male tribute from the 50th Hunger Games. History Before the 74th Hunger Games, Haymitch was the only living Victor from District 12. The other victor had died. At the age of 16, Haymitch had participated in the 50th Hunger Games. Also known as the Second Quarter Quell. 50th Hunger Games When Haymitch was 16 he was reaped along with another male and two females to participate in the Second Quarter Quell, where they had twice as many people participating in them. While having his interview with Caesar Flickerman, Caesar asked Haymitch what he thought about the Games having double the amount of tributes. Haymitch replies by saying that he didn't see that much of a difference as they would all be just as stupid. When he entered the arena he escapes ed the bloodbath with a knife. At an unknown point in the Games, three careers found him. Haymitch took two of them out but the third captured him and was about to slice his throat when Maysilee Donner took him out with a poisonous dart. The two made a temporary alliance and they traveled to the end of the arena together. Maysilee kept asking why he wanted to go to the edge of the forcefield, but he wouldn't tell her. Where there were only five tributes left they decided to break the alliance, not wanted to have to kill each other. As Maysilee crossed over a hill, she was attacked by candy-pink bird mutations and she got stabbed through the neck by one of their beaks. Haymitch held her hand while she died and then headed back to the edge of the arena. Eventually, one tribute died in combat and the other was eaten carnivorous squirrels. That made only two tributes left. Haymitch Abernathy and one of the female tributes from District 1. The girl tracked down Haymitch and she eventually found him. They started fighting and it was gruesome. Haymitch sliced out her eyes and she sliced his stomach open with an ax so that his intestines would fall out if he didn't hold them in. Haymitch reached the cliff and he fell to his knees. The girl from District 1 threw her ax at his head but he dodged it and it flew down the cliff. The ax rebounded off the forcefield in the chasm and eventually it flew back and lodged itself into the girl's head. Two weeks later, Haymitch's mother, brother, and girlfriend were murdered by President Snow because he used the forcefield as a weapon. Because of this, he started drinking and eventually became an alcoholic. The 74th Hunger Games Haymitch appeared at the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games drunk and tipsy. He fell off of the stage, face first. Then when on the train with Katniss and Peeta he vomited on himself and on the floor. Katniss and Peeta take him back to his room where Peeta cleans him up and Katniss goes to bed. The next morning, Peeta, Katniss, and Haymitch had breakfast together. Haymitch and Peeta fight and Katniss breaks it up by stabbing the table near Haymitch's hand. Haymitch is then pleased, realizing that these two tributes will put up a fight. For training, Haymitch asks the two if they want to be trained together or separately. They choose together. His advice in the training center is to practice new things during the group training and show your best skills during private training. They both do so. Peeta doesn't show that he is really strong and Katniss doesn't show that she is great with a bow and arrows. After Katniss tells him about her training session with the Gamemakers he found it amusing and started laughing. He tells her that Katniss got her 11 for her attitude. After, he tells Katniss that Peeta has been asked to be coached alone. He tried to teach Katniss how to speak in front of crowds, but he fails and is angered. When she is going to enter the arena, he tells her to stay alive as his last bit of advice to her. While the Games are going on, he assists Effie in lining up sponsors. He communicates with Katniss by giving her or not giving her gifts (he didn't send water when she needed it and she was close to it, sends sleeping medicine to sedate Peeta, etc.) He doesn't help Peeta because he knew that Katniss would have a better chance of winning the games. Haymitch is happy that they both came back alive and hugs them both. He also is the first to tell her that the Capitol is angry with her and Peeta for their actions and many people saw it as an act of rebellion. He told them that they needed to act like they were in love. When Haymitch hears about the 75th Hunger Games he drinks heavy with Katniss and they both get drunk. Then they decide that if Haymitch is reaped, Peeta will volunteer to take his place. Haymitch decides to promise Katniss that he will try and save Peeta this time because he owes him for trying to save Katniss last time. Haymitch is reaped but Peeta volunteers almost right away. Haymitch tells them to try and make friends with other tributes. Secretly, Haymitch sets up an alliance with Wiress, Beetee, Finnick, Mags, the Male Morphling, the Female Morphling, Johanna, Blight, Woof, Cecelia, Seeder, and Chaff. After Katniss blew up the forcefield he, along with Plutarch Heavensbee save Katniss, Finnick, and Beetee. When they first see each other again, Katniss scratches his face and they both yell at each other until she is taken away. During the second Rebellion, Haymitch coaches Katniss and tells her what to do in war. After the rebellion, he returns to District 12 and raises geese. Appearance Haymitch used to be a good looking guy, who had dark curly hair and he has gray Seam eyes. Personality Haymitch is often drunk and mean. But sometimes he is very understanding. And once in a blue moon, he is sober. He is often also sarcastic and means and he secretly adores Katniss and Peeta. Because of Haymitch's experiences, he sleeps with a knife. He is also an alcoholic from his experiences. When he is sober for long amounts of time he is violent, incoherent, has hallucinations, shakes, and he screams. Victims It is unknown if Haymitch killed anybody else during the 50th Hunger Games. But he did kill the girl from District 1 and two other career tributes. Relationships Mother: Unknown, Deceased Father: Unknown, Presumably Deceased Sibling(s): One Younger Brother, Deceased Significant Other(s): Ex-girlfriend, Deceased *Marital Status: Dating Friends: Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Effie Trinket, Chaff, Maysilee Donner, Cinna Enemies: [Snow Alcohol ] Category:Future Character Category:Males Category:Panem Citizen Category:District Twelve Citizen Category:Tribute Category:Mentor Category:Victor Category:50th Hunger Games Category:District 12